the_nut_job_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd, Harry And Timmy In The Nut Job 2 Nutty By Nature
''Lloyd, Harry And Timmy In The Nut Job 2 Nutty By Nature ''is animated crossover adventure movie. Plot Surly Squirrel is now loved by Liberty Park's Urban wildlife community, and currently overseeing an all-you-can-eat buffet at Maury's Nut Shop along with Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne and with Timmy Turner, Taylor Lane, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne, Casey Lane, SpongeBob and Mr. Blik. This worries Andie, as she prefers a more hard-working outlook on life along with Taylor as she tries to prove to be good and tough as Andie to to impress her and Casey. Despite Lloyd, Harry, Timmy and Surly's reassurances all is well, and while SpongeBob's friends Sandy and Patrick visiting with them in Maury's Nut Shop is accidentally blown up by Mole after he forgets to cut down pressure from the boiler. Andie takes the opportunity to try getting the animals back to their roots by foraging for food in Liberty Park while Surly and Buddy along with the gang try to find other food-packed places, but fail each time. Defeated, he the gang and Buddy decide to return to the park. While returning to the park, Lloyd, Harry, Timmy and the gang have ran over by Fradia Fletcher, Harry's former former girlfriend, dating back to 1991. It says she is pregnant and needs Harry to call. Fraida admits that she had a daughter named Fanny that she gave up for adoption. She wrote Fanny a letter, only for it to be returned and instructed to never contact her again. Meanwhile, Mayor Percival J. Muldoon relishes in his wealth that comes from profit-making locations across Oakton City. However, he, Travis, Captain and Adele notice Liberty Park never makes money, so he decides to turn it into Libertyland to pocket more cash. Surly and Andie discover Muldoon's plot, and Surly convinces the animals and the gang to fight back, which they do successfully, and they manage to sabotage the construction worker's efforts to tear down the park and using Lloyd, Harry and the gang's pranks to sabotage the workers as well. That night, however, Timmy and Surly's enjoyment is short-lived when Andie and Taylor attempt to convince the animals to work hard for food as he believes it can result in disappointment and upsetting Timmy and Taylor, Andie, Lloyd, Harry and the gang comforted them. When the construction workers' foreman tells Muldoon, Travis, Captain and Adele about the animal attacks, he calls an extermination squad led by Gunther to get rid of the animals. The next day, Surly gets caught in one of Gunther's traps, and the animals are pursued by Muldoon's dog, Frankie and with Blik who has strong dislike of him, who later falls in love with Precious while Lloyd, Harry, Timmy, Taylor and the gang being pursued by Travis to suggested to go after Precious with Surly and Buddy head out to rescue her and Blik while Andie and the rest find a new park. While searching for Muldoon's car, The gang, Surly and Buddy run afowl with a colony of territorial white mice led by by Chinese-accented white mouse Mr. Feng. They manage to evade the mice ,pulled pranks on Travis, and find Muldoon's mansion, where they save Precious in the room of Muldoon's bratty daughter, Heather. Precious tells Frankie she is not interested in him, breaking his heart. While Lloyd falls in love with Penny, Timmy and Surly's recklessness causes Muldoon to shoot Buddy and Travis , who falls off a balcony to the street below and knocked over with Casey, and into a coma and for Travis to be flattten by a street car. Meanwhile, Andie, Jimmy, Johnny, and Jamie find what seems to be a suitable park, but it turns out to be a golf course that almost gets them killed. A doleful Surly and Timmy returns with Precious and with Mr. Blik and an unconscious Buddy and Casey, reuniting with the others in the ruined remains of the nut shop. While mourning for Buddy and Casey, Surly recounts the day he and Buddy met when they were kids when they saved each other and when Lloyd and Harry had met them when they are kids; Buddy and Casey wake up thanks to Precious giving him licks and Timmy apologizes to Casey and Taylor and they they forgive them. Surly and the gang leads the animals to take back the park from Muldoon, Adele and Captain and his followers during the exclusive opening of Libertyland. Muldoon calls Gunther and his team over to capture them, and Surly, Lloyd, Taylor, RJ, Timon, Timmy and Hammy and SpongeBob along with Casey, Harry, Mr. Blik, Verne, Sandy, Pumbaa and Patrick is the only ones left standing together they come up with a plan, so he the gang go to Mr. Feng and his army. While attacking Surly and the gang, the latter convinces Feng and the animals must work together regardless of whether they are from the city or a park; this causes Feng to spare him, and agree to help. Surly, the gang and the mice free the animals, and round them up to take back Liberty Park. They manage to overwhelm the humans, destroy all the rides, and attract the attention of the police. Fradia finds Penny and tells her that she is her mother while Harry arrives after Adele arrives at the park with Captain exposes Harry as a fraud, telling the convention heads that he stole the package and runs off. Meanwhile Precious finds Frankie, and apologizes to him for what happened earlier while confessing she does care for him, causing Frankie to fall in love with her again and giving Mr. Blik encouragement along with Fradia and Penny and Harry runs into them. After the pair make up, Heather tries to get Gunther to tranquilize them. But due to the interference of Surly, Andie and Buddy and the gang, Gunther shoots Heather, knocking her out while he runs away while Blik, Timon and Pumbaa working together. While they are being chased by Adele and Captain, Lloyd, the gang and long with Surly, Andie and Buddy run into them, cornering them with guns. Knewing knew all along that Adele was trying to poison him, that she cheated on him with Travis, and he reveals that it was Adele who wrote "do not contact again" on Fraida's letter (much to Fraida's suprise and anger), not Penny and that the "priceless invention" in the package was in fact nothing but cupcakes and Captain is being arrested for he crimes .Muldoon and Adele try to escape the chaos using a hot air balloon, but Surly, Lloyd, Harry, Taylor, Timmy, RJ and Buddy commandeer a roller coaster to catch up to him. Surly and the gang made it on top of the balloon, and he, the gang, Adele and Muldoon engage in a long battle that ends with Surly, Timmy and Taylor causing Muldoon and Adele to fall on top of a bouncy house and while Lloyd, Harry, Taylor and RJ saving Timmy and Surly, and get attacked by Feng and his colony and along with Fraida beating them up. Muldoon, Heather Captain, Adele and Gunther are arrested for their crimes, and Libertyland is shut down for good and Penny is reunited with her other parents. Several months later, the people help rebuild Liberty Park to its former glory. After the park is rebuilt, Feng and his colony decide to stay in the park, and focus on Tai Chi, Precious and Frankie have puppies and Blik making friends with them, and Surly takes Andie, on a ride with Precious to rob a nut cart along with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey, Lloyd, Harry, Verne, Hammy, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Timon, Pumbaa and Mr. Blik with them Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor Lane Category:The Nut Job Movie Crossovers Category:Crossover Sequels Category:Dumb And Dumber Movie Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Squirrels Category:Meerkats Category:Raccoons